<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red eyes, white fangs by flwrkyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208567">Red eyes, white fangs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu'>flwrkyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Everyone Else, Vampires, heeseung crown prince !!!!!, human!sunghoon &amp; jake, jungwon niki childhood friends, niki also a prince !!!, niki is a little shit low key, some kissing hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of five, well, maybe seven vampires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red eyes, white fangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh my god i've never written this much this fast. i wrote it all in three days i am insane. i hope you enjoy &lt;333</p><p>also some things to note !!!<br/>- takes place in some other version of earth lmao<br/>- vampires don't die in the sun<br/>- they all stop ageing at a certain point</p><p>anyway enjoy !! and you can find me on twt @ bgyuwrld </p><p>-sonja</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the full moon passes through the crimson sky in the dead of night, that is when you should feel the most fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at least that is what human children are taught from a young age. Fear the blood sucking monsters that rule the night, or surrender and lose yourself to them. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>never,</span>
  </em>
  <span> under any circumstance should you make a deal with a vampire. That is how Park Sunghoon ended up in his current situation as a servant for a high up and wealthy vampire family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was young, his parents were very poor and made a deal with the family that when Sunghoon turned sixteen, he would become a servant for the Kim family as payback of their debt. Being only four years old when the deal was made, Sunghoon had no say in the matter whatsoever. Though, it wasn’t as if his parents had much say at that end of the deal at all anyway. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>when his sixteenth birthday came, and there was a vampire knocking at the front door, there was nothing he could do but surrender himself to the creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully speaking, he did hate it at first. But being human in a realm filled almost entirely with beings of the night did have its advantages. While it is not entirely true that vampires burn in the sunlight, most vampires are allergic to the sunlight and it is simply too much of a hassle to go out in the sun, and of course, being mostly nocturnal, the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunlight issue</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t that big of a deal. Though, on bright and sunny days, those are the days Sunghoon learned to cherish the most as those are the days where he’s allowed to freely roam the realm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he’d be able to leave the realm, so that’s why most servants congregate and have their free time in the day. With most vampires asleep in the day, servants can relax a bit, it makes their situation feel less like they’re trapped. Now working as a servant for a wealthy family, especially one so closely affiliated with the royal line, came with its own challenges. Like being called spoiled by other servants to lower class vampires and yet being told he wasn’t good enough for that family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, it did help to have become friends with the son of the family. Kim Sunoo. When Sunghoon became a servant to the Kim family Sunoo was fifteen. Still, there was a hierarchy. Sunghoon was merely a servant, specifically, he was Sunoo’s servant which gave the pair lots of time to get to know each other. There would be days when Sunghoon would get scolded for things that Sunoo had done, which almost always resulted in Sunoo defending the older male and getting them both in trouble for different reasons. Some days, Sunoo would risk going out into the sun just to roam the garden with Sunghoon. And if anyone ever gave the servant a hard time in front of Sunoo, the vampire was sure to stick up for him. It was like that for two years, their dynamics unchanging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a servant for the Kim family also meant he got to travel to the palace quite a bit, and the palace brought its own set of experiences and challenges. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Sunoo when was the last time you dropped by uninvited?” Lee Heeseung, crown prince of the royal vampire line, asked with a smile as the younger vampire and his servant walked into the first floor sitting room. “It’s been at least a few months,” Sunoo began, situating himself on the couch in front of Heeseung. “I figured I’d better come and pester you and Riki,” He paused, looking around the room before his gaze landed back on the crown prince. “ Where is that little shit after all?” He asked only to feel a rather harsh tap on the top of his head making him lean his head backwards to see that Niki had appeared behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What on earth was that for?” Sunoo asked all offended that the sixteen year old had hit him. “That was for calling me, a prince, a little shit.” The younger said as he walked around the couch to sit down beside Sunoo. Sunghoon, who was standing by the closed door of the room as he was supposed to, stifled a laugh at the prince’s comment. All eyes in the room shifted to the servant at once and Sunghoon very quickly felt like the smallest thing in the room. “Was something funny said?” Niki asked, his gaze cold and serious. The words were caught in Sunghoon’s throat as he tried to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then did Niki burst out laughing. “You should’ve seen your face, it was priceless.” He said between laughs. Sunghoon bit back a pout as he pulled himself back together. Though the prince and crown prince were often friendly with him, he couldn’t help but still be slightly afraid of them even after two years. “Sunghoon why don’t you go find Jake?” Sunoo casually suggested. “He should be in the library on the second floor.” Heeseung added. The servant nodded. “Will do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>master,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo scrunched his nose at the word. “I told you not to call me that, at least not when we’re alone.” The vampire whined. “We aren’t alone.” Sunghoon simply replied. “Oh my god Sunghoon you know what I mean.” Sunoo huffed, making the older break out into a smile. Heeseung and Niki both laughed at the interaction causing Sunoo to pout. “I’ll get going then? We have to be back by three so keep that in mind, please. I’d rather not get yelled at by your scary vampire father.” Sunghoon said before excusing himself from the room and heading over to the grand staircase to go up to the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The palace never failed to mesmerize the human. The dark brick exterior coupled with the red wallpaper on the inside and black marble floors. Tables and chairs of a darker oak with gold accents throughout the huge building. Taking a deep breath before opening the grand doors to the library, Sunghoon stepped inside. He walked through the book lined shelves till he found the familiar human sitting against a shelf reading. “How’s my favourite human?” Sunghoon asked to gain the attention of the male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake looked up from his book, a smile appearing on his face as he noticed Sunghoon standing there. The taller sat down beside him and leaned against the bookcase. “As fine as I can be being a human in a vampire’s castle.” Jake replied with a dry laugh. “At least you aren’t a servant.” Sunghoon pointed out, receiving a small nod from Jake. “You do have a point, but I am just sort of here. Without a purpose.” His answer made Sunghoon scoff. “Yeah like having the favour of the crown prince is nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other sighed, slipping a bookmark between the pages of the book he was reading. “No favour if half the time he doesn’t even acknowledge me,” He muttered, placing the book down on the floor beside him. “Jake…” Sunghoon softly said, placing his hand on his leg. “Maybe he just doesn’t know entirely how to feel. You know how rare it is that a vampire falls for a human. Just give him some time.” But Sunghoon’s words only made Jake’s heart weigh heavier. “It’s been two years Hoon, isn’t that long enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped Sunghoon’s lips as he gently rubbed circles on Jake’s knee. “I’m sure he’ll figure it out soon enough.” He replied. With another sigh, Jake turned his head to Sunghoon. “And what about you?” He asked, raising a brow. Sunghoon furrowed his, giving a confused look to the male. “I don’t follow,” He tilted his head. Jake rolled his eyes, letting out a scoff. “You and Sunoo.” He replied as if it were the most obvious thing of all. “I still don’t follow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake shook his head. “You know most servants don’t go absolutely everywhere with their master. Sunoo requests so. Like Heeseung’s servant only attends to the cleaning of his room and other menial tasks a crown prince shouldn't have to do.” Jake explained, pausing for a moment. “There’s clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> between the two of you.” He added only to have Sunghoon shake his head furiously. “You’re being ridiculous, there’s no way he’d feel the same way about me.” Jake smiled. “But that does mean</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel something for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungwon you’re here!” Niki exclaimed, jumping off his place beside Sunoo on the couch to greet his best friend. He pulled the older into a hug, his arms wrapped around Jungwon’s waist as the older brought his arms up around his neck. “You’re so dramatic,” Sunoo said from the couch making Jungwon giggle a bit into Niki’s shoulder. “You saw me yesterday,” Jungwon mumbled. The younger pulled away, his arms still resting at Jungwon’s waist. “Am I not allowed to miss my best friend?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the couches, a few laughs were heard as Niki spoke, and then too did Jungwon join in on laughing at the prince. “You suck.” The prince said, pulling his hands away from Jungwon and heading back to the couch he was sitting on prior to the arrival of his childhood best friend. “You wound me Riki.” The older replied, coming to join Niki on the couch opposite Heeseung. Just then the door to the sitting room opened revealing another familiar figure. “I’m back,” Jay announced, still standing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well come on, sit down.” Heeseung said, patting the empty spot beside him. “If Sunoo is here I assume Sunghoon is as well?” Jay asked as he walked to the couch. “He’s in the library with Jake.” Heeseung explained. Jay nodded, eyes flickering towards Jungwon on the other couch. The younger caught his gaze and blushed at the sudden eye contact. “Why don’t you go get them?” Jay asked, “You can’t avoid Jake forever Seung, It’s been two years.” The blonde added. Heeseung let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m just unsure. What if it’s not really love and I just end up hurting him?” The older asked, sadness turning his eyes glossy. “You’re already hurting him.” Sunoo replied. The wise words unexpectedly left the boy’s mouth. Everyone turned their attention to Sunoo. “You two met what? Three </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>years ago now? Around the time both his parents died and he was all alone, and you found him all alone while hunting and instead of feeding on him, you cared for him, and brought him food, and found him a lodge to stay in until he could get back up on his feet. You paid for his lodging for a year before asking him to move into the castle with you. And in that year he was all you talked about. I think you’d be stupid to keep going on like this forever. And if you do, Jake deserves better.” Sunoo’s words left everyone at a loss for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heeseung stayed quiet, looking down at his hands that were folded on his lap. “I’m going to go get them,” Sunoo said, standing up off the couch. No one stopped him as he headed out of the sitting room and made his way up the grand stairs to the second floor of the palace. His eyes wandered the red walls till he hit a familiar door. Pushing open the doors to the library, Sunoo listened for the voices of the two humans. Which wasn’t exactly that difficult to do, you know, with the whole vampire super hearing thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked through the library, his legs easily carrying him towards the voices. He stopped at the end of the aisle they were seated in. “Come join us,” Sunoo said, catching the pair off guard and nearly scaring Sunghoon half to death, though you’d think after two years he’d be better accustomed to how easy it was for Sunoo to sneak up on him. “Really?” Jake asked, earning a nod from Sunoo. “Me too?” Sunghoon cautiously asked. “Well I wouldn’t leave you here alone would I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon shook his head, making Sunoo smile. “Then come on.” Sunoo motioned for the pair to get up and come with him. So they did, Jake picking up his book as Sunghoon stood up and walked over to Sunoo. “So how’ve you been Jake?” Sunoo asked as they walked to the door out of the library. “Well I haven't seen sunlight in about a week, so I’d say less than ideal but surviving.” The older answered. “Oh my god that’s longer than me.” Sunghoon exclaimed. Sunoo chuckled at the humans. “You two should go out this week, live a little.” Sunoo said, making both males roll their eyes. “That would mean Heeseung would have to agree on letting me leave the palace property.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo sighed. “I’m sure he’ll say yes. How about later today? Sometime in the afternoon when we’re all sleeping.” Sunoo suggested. Jake looked to Sunghoon who nodded. “I’ll finish most of my servant duties by eight, eight thirty. This one doesn’t usually wake up till at least eight, nine in the evening. So, how about two o’clock?” Sunghoon asked. “We’ll see.” Jake said as they approached the sitting room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon opened the door for them, holding the lowest rank of course. In they walked as Sunoo pulled Sunghoon over to the couch with Niki and Jungwon. Jake stood in the door frame for a moment, his eyes lingering in the direction of a certain prince. “Come on,” Heeseung softly called, waving the human over. Jake nodded, slowly walking around the back of the couch to sit down on Heeseung’s right side. “I was wondering,” Jake began, all eyes falling on him. “If I could go into town with Sunghoon later today?” He softly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crown prince flicked his gaze back and forth between Sunghoon and Jake for a moment before nodding. “Just make sure you get enough sleep.” He said, reaching his hand out to ruffle the younger’s hair. A blush swept across Jake’s cheeks as he bit back a smile. “I’ll pick you up around two then?” Sunghoon asked from the other couch. Jake nodded, and then everyone became entrapped in some random conversation Jungwon had sprouted about an embarrassing occurrence Niki had had while they were together the previous night. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Days passed and Niki found himself sitting alone in his room. Arms propping him up on his bed as he leaned back a bit facing the not yet curtain covered window displaying the beginnings of the rising sun. A sigh left his lips as he thought back to the day where all seven of them were together. That was the last time he’d seen Jungwon and frankly speaking, he was rather jealous to hear from his brother that he’d been spending time with Jay as the assassin was on his rest days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be lying if someone asked him if he had feelings for the older and he said no. They’d been inseparable since they were young and honestly, the prince had known for a while that Jungwon was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He didn’t exactly enjoy this wrench in his currently non existent plan to confess to the older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not asleep yet?” A familiar voice at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jungwon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turned back to the door and saw Jungwon standing there. The older was still in his fancy attire, though his jacket was now held in one arm and the string tying the ruffles of his shirt together was barely holding on. “Clearly you aren’t either if you’re appearing at my bedroom door at nearly seven in the morning.” Niki replied, folding one leg up onto his bed as the other still dangled over the side of the bed. “So can I come in?” The older asked, still standing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki nodded. He extended his arms out for Jungwon to climb into, and sure enough, after carefully kicking off his shoes and placing his jacket on the banister of the younger’s bed, he climbed into his arms. His head resting on Niki’s shoulder as the prince’s arms encircled his body. “How did you even get inside? They close the gates at six.” Niki softly asked. Jungwon smiled, looking up at Niki for a moment. “I have my ways.” He answered before pulling away from the embrace. “Can I sleep here tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence for a moment that was quickly interrupted by Niki yawning.”When have I ever said no to a sleepover with you?” The younger asked rhetorically. “I’ll get your pyjamas.” Niki said, standing up off the bed. “You still have my set?” Jungwon asked, his lips drawing up into a small smile. “Of course I do.” Niki replied, back turned to the older </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>which definitely worked to his advantage to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. He pulled out his own set of pyjamas, along with the older’s and turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch.” He said, tossing the pjs in Jungwon’s direction. With ease, Jungwon caught the set and stood up off the bed to change out of his clothes from the night. When they were both changed Jungwon pulled down the covers and slipped under the sheets. Niki smiled to himself before closing the curtains and getting in bed beside Jungwon. The shorter male curled up beside Niki, the younger wrapping his arms around the older’s body. “Did you come here for any reason in particular?” Niki whispered, gently running his fingers through his soft hair. “Do I need a reason to visit my best friend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki let out a low chuckle as Jungwon nestled his head further into the crook of Niki’s neck. “Not really,” He hummed. “I missed you,” Jungwon mumbled, just barely loud enough for the younger to hear. “I missed you too.” Niki whispered, fingers still gently running through Jungwon’s hair. Soon all that could be heard throughout the room was the soft sound of their breathing as they fell into a deep sleep in each other’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day at the Kim residence, Sunoo had just woken up. He sat in front of his vanity as Sunghoon gently ran the brush through his hair. “You look paler than usual,” Sunghoon commented. “Yeah I just have to have something, don’t worry.” Sunoo weakly replied. “I can go get extra blood if you’d like?” Sunghoon asked. He stopped brushing for a moment and made eye contact with the younger in the mirror. “I’ll be fine.” Sunoo replied, but then he became dizzy, falling back onto Sunghoon’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t okay Sunoo,” Sunghoon said, worry full in his voice as he carefully picked up Sunoo to move him to the bed. “I’ll go get the extra blood,” He said as he set Sunoo down on the bed. “Wait,” Sunoo weakly called, he grabbed hold of Sunghoon’s wrist. “Can I just,” He paused, but Sunghoon seemed to already know where this conversation was headed. “You haven’t done that since the year I first moved in,” The older softly said, sitting down beside Sunoo. “Please, what if you take too long getting the blood and I-.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon cut him off. “Just do it,” He said, holding out his arm for the younger to bite. Sunoo sent a weak smile his way before baring his fangs. Sunghoon bit his lip to distract himself from the pain in his arm, and you know, the blood loss. Ten, maybe twenty seconds later, Sunoo pulled his fangs out. Looking a lot less pale now and seeming rejuvenated, Sunghoon smiled. His vision became cloudy as his ears rang. Too much blood at once. “Oh my god I’m so sorry.” He heard Sunoo say through the ringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the younger gently pull him down beside him. “We can lay here till you feel better, just promise me you won’t tell anyone. My dad doesn’t like it when I feed off our staff.” Sunoo said, gently stroking Sunghoon’s hair with his free hand as one arm was propping him up on his side so he could face Sunghoon. “All I am is staff to you,” Sunghoon said, acting fake hurt. “You know that’s not what I meant.” Sunoo mumbled. The older let out a soft chuckle. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo huffed but continued to gently stroke the older’s hair. “Why were you so low?” Sunghoon asked, turning his head a bit so he could see Sunoo. “I didn’t really have much yesterday.”  Sunoo admitted. The older let out a sigh, reaching out to gently cup Sunoo’s cheek. “You know how risky that is Sunoo,” He scolded, but gently rubbed his thumb across the younger’s cheek. “I know,” He mumbled, eyes not able to meet Sunghoon’s gaze. A silence fell over them as they laid there, Sunghoon’s hand on the younger’s cheek and Sunoo’s gently playing with the human’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sunoo finally made eye contact with Sunghoon he sighed. “I should bandage your arm before we go to breakfast.” The younger said, sitting up a bit. “I can do it, don’t worry.” Sunghoon assured the vampire but he shook his head. “No no it’s my doing I’ll bandage you. I have supplies under my bed.” He said before hopping off the bed and pulling out a small box from underneath. “Sit up a bit will you?” Sunoo softly asked. The older nodded, sitting up slightly. Sunoo climbed on the bed and sat the box down beside him. He opened the box and got out the small bottle of rubbing alcohol to clean the bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small cotton ball in hand he put a little bit of rubbing alcohol on it and gently dabbed over the wound. Sunghoon hissed at the initial sting, shutting his eyes tight. “All clean!” Sunoo exclaimed, pulling the cotton ball away and grabbing a strip of bandage to wrap his arm with. “You’re lucky all of the day clothes I own have long sleeves.” Sunghoon said with a bit of a laugh. “Hey at least I didn’t bite your neck,” Sunoo shot back only to receive silence and a faint, but obvious, blush on the older’s cheeks. Sunoo looked up at him, stopping midway through wrapping the bandage. “Hoon?” He softly called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon gulped, his eyes meeting Sunoo’s. “Yes?” He answered, just louder than a whisper. “Can I come to the garden with you later?” Sunoo asked, and the older’s gaze softened. “In the morning?” The human answered in response. Sunoo nodded before speaking again. “I want to walk among the flowers with you in the sunlight.” He admitted, looking away as the tips of his ears turned a deep crimson. “You sure you want to go out into the sun after what just happened?’ Sunghoon cautiously asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be a long walk, I just want to go out with you.” Sunoo replied, eyes flickering up to meet Sunghoon’s. The human nodded, sitting up fully. “Let’s go, your father is probably wondering where you are.” He said before getting up off the bed. “So will you take me with you?” Sunoo asked, ignoring what Sunghoon had just said. The older stopped walking and sighed as he turned back to the vampire. “Yes, anything for you Sunoo,” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been hanging around with Jungwon a lot in your free time Jay,” Heeseung said as the younger vampire walked into his office. “Is it a crime to spend time with someone I find attractive?” Jay asked, leaning on the older’s desk. “No,” He paused. “It’s not, but I do hate hearing Riki complain about missing his best friend.” Heeseung explained as he flipped through the pages of an old book. “Well I was away for a few months completing a mission, he had all that time to be with Jungwon.” Jay answered calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heeseung nodded. “You’ve been back for a week now and still you’ve hung around him more than me </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m feeling a tad ignored by </span>
  <em>
    <span>my own</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend.” The younger let out a dry laugh at that. “Then how about we go into town tomorrow unless you’re busy with your princely duties?” Jay suggested. The older pondered the question for a moment, mind flickering through his schedule for the next day. “I’ll make it work,” Heeseung replied. “I’ll be here around eleven, we can get lunch at that little cafe on the east side you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you pay,” Heeseung singsonged. Jay scoffed at that. “You’re literally richer than anyone in the realm, ‘cept maybe your parents.” The younger replied with eye roll. “I was kidding Jay,” He laughed. Just then there was a knock at the door quickly followed by the door opening without waiting for an answer. “I’m going to Jungwon’s hou-,” But Niki cut himself off as soon as he saw who was in the room with his brother. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were in here.” Niki coldly said, causing Heeseung to laugh at the way the younger vampire was acting. “Have fun, and don’t forget we have an important dinner with Sunoo’s family later.” Heeseung said, waving Niki off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick bow and a wave Niki was out of the prince’s office and on his way to Jungwon’s house. That left the older vampires alone to speak once again. “Where’s Jake?” Jay asked, shifting the conversation away from himself. “I think he’s in his room,” The older replied. Jay nodded before making his way to the door. “You should talk to him,” He simply said. “And you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I mean.” Then he vanished leaving Heeseung all alone in his office. He let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he stood up, placing the book he was reading down on his desk. He took a deep breath before heading out of the room. His legs carried him in the direction of Jake’s room without giving it much thought and soon he stood outside the closed door ready to knock. It took a few mumbled words of self encouragement and </span>
  <em>
    <span>several</span>
  </em>
  <span> deep breaths before he had it within him to knock on the human’s door. He heard faint shuffling grow louder as he assumed Jake was approaching the door. Seconds later the door opened revealing Jake standing there. “Is there something you need?” The younger cautiously asked, eyes wandering up and down between the older’s eyes and the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should talk,” Heeseung sternly replied, leaving almost no room for negotiation. Jake gave a small nod then stepped to the side, letting Heeseung into his room. The human shut the door and headed over to sit down on his bed beside Heeseung. The space between them was small, maybe less than a fist away. Heeseung carefully reached out and brought Jake’s hands and held them in his own. “It’s been three years since we met,” The older slowly began, his eyes meeting Jake’s. “And I’m sorry it took me so long to say this, but I love you Jake </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human let out a breath he didn’t even realize was trapped in his lungs. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to say that,” He breathed out. Heeseung smiled tenderly at the younger before remembering that there is a second part to this conversation. “Ahh how do I ask this?’ He chuckled, and Jake tilted his head. “Ask what?’ The human furrowed his brows. “To um, spend eternity with me, ahhh how do I say this,” He sighed. “I have to turn,” Jake said, catching Heeseung off guard. “How did you know that?” The older male asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake smiled. “Niki told me when I got here two years ago.” Heeseung let out a frustrated grumble and some less than kind words about his younger brother but nonetheless showed a smile to the younger. “So,” Heeseung began, looking down at their intertwined hands. “If your next question is something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>will you let me turn you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The answer is yes.” Jake calmly said. It seemed as though this was a decision he’d come to terms with a long while ago. “How exactly does that work though?” Jake asked before Heeseung could reply to his previous statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heeseung let out a soft chuckle. “So you know how vampires suck blood?” Heeseung asked, earning a rather big hearty laugh from the human. “That is like the main staple that separates humans and vampires,” Jake said between laughs. “Yeah yeah, well we have the ability to take your blood or give you our own. That’s how you get turned.” Heeseung explained as Jake nodded along. “Does it hurt?” Heeseung smiled. “You should ask Sunghoon that one. I’m sure he’d tell you.” Jake’s eyes widened at the older’s comment. “The Kim family is coming over tonight so you’re bound to see him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki arrived home about ten minutes before the Kim family were set to arrive, earning a rather large scolding from the king and queen, but he made it in time nonetheless. Everyone was dressed in their fancier clothes when the Kims arrived. The royal family </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Jake of course, were already seated in the great hall when they arrived. The Kims arrived with their two bodyguards, and Sunghoon. At one head of the table sat the king, opposite was the queen. Both sides of the table had four chairs, and on one side sat the two princes, Jake </span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> beside Heeseung of course,  and Sunoo. On the other side was Sunoo’s parents and his older sister. Sunghoon stood by the door with their bodyguards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunghoon,” The king called. The human’s eyes widened as he slowly pointed at himself in awe. “Yes you, come sit. The queen figured you would be accompanying the family. We had the cooks make extra.” He explained, waving the boy over. There was an empty seat beside Sunoo’s sister who had a rather smug look on her face as the chair opposite the empty one was where Sunoo was seated. Hesitantly, Sunghoon walked over to the table. He didn’t feel like he deserved to be sitting there and he knew that this alone would cause things between him and other servants but he couldn’t be rude, especially not to the king and queen. So he sat down, to his left was the king and to the right was Sunoo’s sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo smiled at him as he sat down. Dinner went on fine from there, The heads of the family discussing important matters here and there as the children conversed. At some point during the dinner Heeseung announced that he and Jake were finally together earning congratulations from everyone at the table and a few snarky comments from Sunoo and Niki.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“It took you long  enough to ask him.” Niki sickered. “I really thought he wouldn’t go through with it.” Sunoo added, laughing a bit. “I hate you both,” Heeseung replied, rolling his eyes.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When dinner finished and the adults headed up to the king’s study it left all the younger vampires </span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> and two humans, alone in the sitting room. “You know he fell down the stairs today because he was so excited to come to dinner.” Sunha, Sunoo’s older sister, told their friends. Sunoo cringed thinking back to it but everyone else laughed. “Why must you tell them that?” Sunoo whined, crossing his arms over his chest. Sunghoon smiled at the pouty vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s funny,” Sunha replied, gilling at her little brother. Niki laughed again, agreeing with Sunoo’s sister. “It was pretty funny,” Sunghoon whispered to the younger. Sunoo went red faster than anyone had ever seen him go. “Oh my god what did you say to him?” Heeseung asked between laughs. “Nothing much.” Sunghoon casually replied. Sunoo pouted and Jake smiled at the way the second youngest was acting. “Actually, Sunghoon can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?” Sunghoon looked to Sunoo who nodded before giving a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Jake and following him out of the sitting room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair walked up the stairs to the library, and Jake opened the door letting them inside. “So what is it that you want to talk about?” Sunghoon asked as they slowly walked through the isles of the library. “Well um, you know how me and Heeseung are finally together?” Sunghoon nodded. “He has to turn me so you know, he doesn’t outlive me. And uh, he told me I should ask you if being bit hurts.” Sunghoon froze in place. “How does he know..” His voice trailed off. Shaking off the questions flying through his mind, he turned to Jake. “Well,” He then pulled up his sleeve showing the bandage from a few days earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake’s eyes widened. “Did Sunoo do that?” He asked. “Yeah, he uh, was really low on blood a few days ago so I let him.” Sunghoon explained as they began to walk through the library again. “It hurt, but not as much as the blood loss did.” Jake nodded. “Good thing I’m gaining blood then I guess.” Jake joked. The taller smiled at his comment. “I guess it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was two days later when it was decided that that night, Heeseung would turn Jake. Heeseung would do it after dinner, Jake would come to his room and it would be done there. The whole thing was laid out and Jake couldn’t help but be increasingly nervous as dinner went by. He felt Heeseung reassuringly grab his hand under the table. Gently rubbing circles with his thumb. “You’ll be okay,” The older leaned over and whispered. A sigh fell from Jake’s lips as he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready Jake?” The king asked. The younger looked up and with an awkward chuckle he nodded. “I guess. It’s better to get it over with than prolong it right?” Jake half joked but everyone at the table just nodded seriously. “You’re going to have a lot to get used to sweetheart.” The queen said, gazing fondly at the young human. “As I’ve been told, but I have the best people in the realm to help me through it righty?” He replied, looking around the table with a soft smile. “You do,” Heeseung looked lovingly at the younger making Niki gag, ending whatever sweet moment was about to occur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heeseung rolled his eyes. “You act as if I didn’t walk in on you and Jungwon sound asleep in each other’s arms last week.” The older said, causing Niki’s cheeks to burn red. “We’re like that all the time though, he’s just my best friend.” And the statement alone was enough to make everyone at the table scoff. “Riki darling, I’ve known you were in love with Jungwon since you two were little.” The queen said in a very sweet voice. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with him!” Niki denied adamantly but everyone at the table only laughed. “And I’m not turning into a vampire tonight.” Jake replied, causing more laughter at the royal table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “If everyone’s done dinner you may be excused.” The king said. Heeseung and Jake looked at each other, exchanging a few glances before they stood up. “Niki, can you get some spare blood bags ready please?” Heeseung asked as they stood up from the table. “I’ll leave them by the door,” The younger replied, knowing better than to walk in on something so intimate as the turning of a human. Heeseung thanked the younger then guided Jake up to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appeared to just then have fully registered in the human that these were his final moments as a vampire. He stopped in the hall mere steps away from Heeseung’s room as a wave of fear washed through his body. Ahead of him Heeseung stopped, turning to the younger. “What’s wrong Jakey?” Heeseung softly asked, stepping forward and reaching out to grab the younger’s hands. “I’m so scared all of a sudden.” Jake said just above a whisper, his voice cracking as he felt tears brimming his eyes. Heeseung rushed to pull Jake into a hug. His arms wrapping around Jake’s smaller frame. The younger’s head rested on Heeseung’s shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around the older’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears began to stain Heeseung’s shirt as Jake started softly sobbing into the vampire’s shoulder. “Shhhh you’re going to be alright, I’ll make sure of that.” Heeseung whispered, gently rubbing Jake’s back. Jake stifled trying to hold back his tears. Heeseung pulled away and looked down at the shorter. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the crown of Jake’s head. “Come on,” He softly said, taking hold of one of his hands and pulling him towards his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were inside Heeseung’s room he locked the door and led Jake over to his bed. “How exactly do we go about doing this?” Jake asked, voice still shaky from crying. “Just sit down and I’ll take it from there.” Heeseung said, pulling Jake down beside him. Jake took a deep breath, slipping off his shoes and bringing his legs up onto the bed sitting criss cross. Heeseung sat in front of him on his knees. “Come ‘ere.” Heeseung beckoned. Jaked swallowed hard before doing as he was told. He moved just close enough for Heeseung to lean in, one hand on the younger’s neck </span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> craning it just so, giving good access to the side of the younger’s neck. The other hand on Jake’s right arm. Heeseung leaned all the way in, placing a few peppered kisses on the younger’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back for a moment, his eyes meeting Jake's. “I’m going to bite now alright love?” Heeseung told the younger who merely nodded. The older smiled, leaning back in. He bared his fangs, finding just the right spot. When Jake felt his skin being pierced he let out a shriek, shutting his eyes tight. He began to feel funny as the new blood entered his system. The comforting feeling of Heeseung rubbing his arm eased the pain a bit. Heeseung drew his fangs back, licking away any excess blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay Jakey?” The older softly asked. Jake could barely see in front of him. His vision was clouded and his head was pounding, and he was thirsty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was thirsty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A thirst he’d never felt before. And then came the intense pain in his mouth. He let out a loud cry as he fell forward in Heeseung’s hold. “It hurts so much.” The younger one cried. Heeseung wrapped his arms around him, gently rubbing his back. “You’ll be okay, it won’t hurt forever.” The older assured. “I’m so thirsty and my teeth hurt and my head hurts and-,” “You’ll need blood soon, your teeth are growing in and your head hurts from my blood.” Heeseung calmly explained, cutting off Jake as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get you one of the blood bags Riki dropped off okay?” Heeseung said, pulling his arms off Jake’s body. Jake whined at the loss of contact before letting out another, quieter, cry of pain. Heeseung felt bad for him truly. There were times where he wished he were human so Jake wouldn’t have to go through what he’s going through right now. He unlocked his door then opened it and just as Niki had promised, there was a small basket with a few blood bags in them. He picked the basket up and brought it into his room, shutting the door with his foot. He grabbed one bag from the basket and brought it over to jake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed it over and Jake snatched it from his grasp, sinking his teeth in the bag. “Woah there,” Heeseung chuckled, sitting down in front of him. It didn’t take long for Jake to finish the bag and look up at Heeseung with hunger glazing over his eyes. “Mmmhm, you can have more after you sleep. I’ll lend you a set of my pyjamas now get changed and we’ll go to bed.” Jake pouted at the order, wanting more blood to quench his thirst but also desperately wanting the pounding in his head to go away. He weakly nodded, waiting for Heeseung to get him a pair of pyjamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were both changed, Heeseung closed the curtains and slipped into bed beside Jake. He pulled the younger close, his arms at his waist and Jake’s back against his chest. “I can’t believe it took me turning into a vampire for you to cuddle me.” Jake mumbled, already half asleep. Heeseung smiled, placing a kiss over the spot he had previously bitten. “I’m sorry it took so long,” Heeseung whispered, resting his head on the back of Jake’s neck. “It’s okay,” Jake softly replied before drifting off to sleep. The sound of Jake’s breathing evening out calmed the older’s mind. He was okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were going to be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly speaking, Jake’s first week as a vampire was rough. He was adjusting to everything, he was thirsty </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d yet to learn how to control his super hearing, he was far moodier than usual and he was clingy, very very clingy. Not like Heeseung minded that last part all that much though. He enjoyed having the younger </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his side. The king had ordered one of the sorcerers in town to whip up something that would help subdue Jake’s craving till he learned to control himself better. And on the topic of control, it was something the young vampire lacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hence why he was accompanied by Heeseung or Niki everywhere in the castle as he’d yet to control himself to the scent of humans, something vampires were taught at a young age so they wouldn’t go killing every sweet smelling human they came across. Which is also why Sunghoon was not yet allowed to visit with Sunoo, which meant Sunoo hadn’t come around in the last week since the younger vampire refused to go without his servant. Jungwon hadn’t come by either, and Niki was getting antsy without the </span>
  <em>
    <span>love of his life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so without much thought, he waltzed over to the older’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s he doing?” Jungwon asked, falling back onto his bed as Niki followed him into his room. “Better I think?” Niki shrugged, flopping down beside Jungwon. Their pinkies touched as they laid there in silence. Niki held his breath as he linked their pinkies together. Jungwon turned his head, looking at Niki’s side profile. “You’re really pretty Riki.” Jungwon let slip from his lips. He didn’t really mean to, but Niki was just so breathtaking he couldn’t help but think out loud a bit. Niki turned his head, his eyes locking on Jungwon’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a fuzzy feeling in Niki’s stomach as they gazed into each other’s eyes. “You always look pretty.” Niki whispered. He detached his pinky from the older’s and propped himself up on his side. He watched as a blush swept over Jungwon’s cheeks. “Can I kiss you?” Niki asked, he decided it was now or never. He no longer wanted to play this game of cat and mouse and he also didn’t want to have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>threat</span>
  </em>
  <span> of someone stealing Jungwon away from him. Jungwon’s eyes widened before quickly softening as he slowly nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. Niki smiled, leaning down. When their lips connected it felt like a million fireworks went off in their stomachs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sweet, Jungwon tasted like butterscotch. It was an addicting taste, intoxicating almost. Likewise for Jungwon as the younger tasted like bubblegum and strawberries. He loved it. The kiss was slow and tender. Niki smiled into it, placing one hand on the older’s waist and using the other to support his own body. “You taste amazing,” Jungwon mumbled between kisses. Niki just smiled again, deepening the kiss. He swiped his tongue across Jungwon’s bottom lip causing the older to gasp. Before Niki could get inside his mouth Jungwon pulled away. “We should talk,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki sighed but agreed. They both sat up, facing each other on Jungwon’s bed. “So,” Jungwon began. “How long have you been waiting to do that?” He asked with a giggle. Niki pouted, playing with Jungwon’s fingers. “A long time,” He mumbled, not being able to look Jungwon in the eye. “Lucky for you, I’ve probably been waiting just as long.” The older replied, leaning in close so he could get a good look at Niki’s face. And how glad he was to have watched the younger’s face go red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t like Jay?” The younger softly asked, making Jungwon burst out laughing. “Don’t laugh at me.” Niki whined. Jungwon pulled the younger close, his arms at Niki’s waist as Niki brought his arms up to Jungwon’s neck. “You’re a dumbass.” Jungwon deadpanned. “I’ve been head over heels for you since I was eight.” He added making Niki feel albeit a little stupid for not seeing the obvious. “I can’t believe I thought this was one sided the whole time.” Niki admitted, earning another laugh from Jungwon. “Once again reminding you that you’re a dumbass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” Niki mumbled into Jungwon’s shoulder. “You love me,” Jungwon singsonged. “Yeah </span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days had passed since the two youngest vampires finally got together and today, Sunoo and Sunghoon were finally going to the palace to see Jake. While approaching the castle gates Sunghoon was slightly nervous. His one human friend was now a vampire and truth be told that did scare him a bit. Like sure, he’d become friends with vampires here but Jake was different because Jake truly understood him. He would miss having another human around who genuinely enjoyed his company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re spacing out,” Sunoo pointed out as they walked through the palace gates. “Oh um I was just thinking about something, don’t worry.” Sunghoon waved it off but Sunoo prodded. “Tell me, I’ll worry about you whether you want me to or not.” The young vampires explained. A sigh fell from Sunghoon’s lips before he responded. “I was just thinking about how I’m the only human in our friend </span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend group? Is that what we all are? Either way, it’s not a big deal. I'll just miss being able to talk about human matters with Jake.” Sunoo nodded along as the older male spoke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, well </span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m certainly not human, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m always willing to listen to you.” Sunoo’s voice was soft, and quite frankly, Sunghoon knew he’d never get tired of hearing the younger’s voice. Sunghoon smiled at him but he did not reply. Once they were inside the castle they headed to the first floor sitting room where they spent most of their time at the castle. Sunoo knocked on the door before having Sunghoon open it for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one couch was Niki and Jungwon, all giggly over something Jungwon had said that honestly wasn’t all that funny, and on the other was Heeseung </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>one arm wrapped around Jake’s waist. Beside Jake and Heeseung was Jay, looking rather sourly at the couple on the couch opposite them. “We’re here!” Sunoo exclaimed, a gummy smile plastered on his face as he spoke. “Oh good you two idiots finally got together,” He said before anyone could reply to his initial words. “Rude,” Niki whined, but Jungwon laughed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> took too long, I was starting to think he didn’t feel the same.” Jungwon deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed, save for Jay, he couldn’t bring himself to laugh. “How are you feeling by the way?” Sunoo asked Jake as he and Sunghoon sat on the couch with Niki and Jungwon </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>also known as the love birds. “I’ve been worse.” Jake dryly laughs. “He’s gone through so many blood bags, it’s a good thing those pills father ordered came in today.” Heeseung explained, making Jake pout. “It’s not my fault.” The vampire whined causing everyone to laugh again. “I can’t believe you had to go and become a vampire,” Sunghoon said, acting all fake hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear me out, but what if you turn too? I’m sure a certain vampire that’s about 5’10 with squishy cheeks would definitely not be opposed to doing that,” Niki proposed with a growing smirk on his face. Sunghoon choked on air at the words and Sunoo couldn’t help but blush deeply at the proposition. “S-shut up Riki or I’ll break your arm.” Sunoo stuttered out, looking as far away from Sunghoon as possible. On the other couch Jake, Heeseung and Jay were holding back their laughs as they watched their friends going through deep panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon looked down at his hands as he desperately tried to not think too much about the proposition of Sunoo biting his neck and turning him into a vampire. “Niki if you weren’t a vampire prince I would punch you,” Sunghoon deadpanned, glaring at the youngest of them. That sentence seemed to be the last straw for the vampires on the other couch as they promptly burst out laughing the hardest Sunghoon had ever heard them laugh. “But you are one so count your blessings.” The human finished causing even more laughter throughout the sitting room. “Like you could hurt a fly,” Jake said between laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you all,” Sunghoon said, bringing his face to the palms of his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees. “Okay that’s enough making fun of Sunghoon for today,” Heeseung said after he finally stopped laughing. Sunghoon rolled his eyes, sitting back into the couch coushins. He still couldn’t look at the young vampire beside him, far too worried that his enormous crush would be revealed in a single glance if he did. “Can I talk with Sunghoon alone for a moment?” Jake asked. Everyone turned their attention to the vampire and Heeseung looked over at Sunoo who nodded slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heeseung nodded and the two males stood up. Together they exited the sitting room and by habit, began heading towards the library. “So,” Jake started. “About what Niki said.” Sunghoon sighed. “I thought we were done with that train of thought,” The younger replied. “Well, you didn’t see the way Sunoo blushed because you were too busy being a blushing mess yourself, but I for one definitely saw and he was as red as his eyes get,” Jake explained with a cheeky smile. “Don’t give me false hope you asshole.” Sunghoon grumbled. “I’m not,” Jake paused. “I think you should tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon sighed as they walked through the library. “Maybe,” He mumbled, playing with his fingers. “Ideally before the ball at the end of the month.” Jake said. “Oh I forgot about the ball, I just accompany him to it. I’m not his date or anything.”  Sunghoon replied, a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> almost unnoticeable frown, appearing on his face. “I will bring back my main point of, servants don’t usually go anywhere with their master, and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t go to balls with them.” Jake reiterates, but Sunghoon could only sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell him, Hoon, there’s no harm in that.” Jake said, patting Sunghoon on the back. “You smell nice by the way,” The vampire added, making Sunghoon snort. “I do believe that’s the vampire in you speaking Jakey, I’ve been wearing the same cologne since I got here two years ago.” Sunghoon replied to which Jake laughed a bit. “Oh it’s definitely the vampire talking but your cologne is rather nice, I can see why Sunoo clings to you when you’re sitting on the couch together.” Jake snickered, earning a light punch to his shoulder from Sunghoon. “Remind me why </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are my best friend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake laughed. “Because you love me,” The vampire singsonged, and Sunghoon couldn’t help but chuckle at him. “Yeah I guess I do,” He paused. “I’m really happy for you though. As much as I’ve joked about being the only human now, I’m happy you and Heeseung will finally get to spend eternity together.” Sunghoon said very sincerely. Jake pouted before pulling the taller into a hug. “Thank you, Hoon, it truly means a lot. I hope you and that vampire of yours sort yourselves out soon because I am very tired of seeing you sulking,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon smiled before laughing a bit at the older. “I’ll try Jakey, but no promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days had gone by and Sunghoon had not stopped thinking about the conversation he’d had with Jake at the palace. It was nearing sunrise as he aided Sunoo in readying himself for bed. “The ball is in a week and a half,” Sunghoon began as he gently brushed through the younger’s hair. Sunoo hummed, his eyes fluttering open and shut. “And I was thinking,” The older paused, taking a deep breath. “We have some things to talk about.” Sunoo’s eyes shot open, meeting Sunghoon’s in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” He asked though he was sure he knew exactly what the older was talking about. Sunghoon let a sigh slip from his lips as he placed the brush down on Sunoo’s vanity and sat down on the small bench beside the younger. “Like how you make me go everywhere with you, and the way you cling to me when we’re in public, and how sometimes you make me stay with you till you fall asleep or the way you sneak into my room when there’s a thunderstorm to cuddle cause you get scared. Like the way I let all of that happen because it makes some part of me believe the feeling is mutual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon’s words hung in the air above them as Sunoo stared into the older’s eyes. Sunghoon felt like he was suffocating in the silence, it was killing him inside as he waited for Sunoo to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Sunoo said nothing. He just stared into the older’s eyes, the words repeating in his head over and over again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like the way I let all of that happen because it makes some part of me believe the feeling is mutual.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then Sunoo smiled, he cupped Sunghoon’s cheeks with his hands. He leaned in, placing his lips on Sunghoon’s. Honestly, it caught the older by surprise as he let out a small gasp at the sudden contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he smiled, resting his hands on the vampire’s small waist. Sunoo pulled away, his hands still cupping Sunghoon’s cheeks. “You’re the only person I’ve ever felt this strongly about,” The vampire breathed out. If Sunghoon wasn’t read before, he definitely was now. “And I’d really like it to stay that way.” Sunoo finished. “Isn’t it a bit scandalous? You falling for your servant?” Sunghoon laughed as he spoke. Sunoo rolled his eyes at the older’s comment. “I’m sure everyone knew it was bound to happen. That’s what my parents get for giving me such a handsome and sweet servant. How could I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall in love with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon let out a soft chuckle. “How could they make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> servant and expect me to not fall in love with you?” Sunoo blushed hard at that. “Would you like to be my date to the ball?” Sunoo softly asked. “I’d like to be more than just your date to the ball.” Sunghoon deadpanned. The younger looked down, pulling his hands away from Sunghoon’s face. “Then, what do you say to being my boyfriend?” Sunoo mumbled. “You’ll have to speak up.” Sunghoon giggled, taking Sunoo’s hands into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say to being my boyfriend?” The younger asked, a little louder this time. Sunghoon smiled, placing a kiss on the vampire’s forehead. “I’d very much like that.” He hummed before he was engulfed into a hug, the younger crawling onto his lap and draping his arms around Sunghoon’s neck. “I know there’s still more we have to talk about but for now just hold me in your arms okay?” Sunoo whispered into Sunghoon’s ear. The older smiled, his arms wrapped around Sunoo’s waist. “Of course baby,”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo woke up that night wrapped in Sunghoon’s arms. He smiled, taking in the older’s scent and nestling closer to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a view of the clock on his wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>6:45</span>
  </em>
  <span>, roughly. He was definitely too tired to try and exactly read the minute hand. He closed his eyes again, letting out a deep breath. “I know you’re awake Sunoo,” The older mumbled, one hand finding its way to Sunoo’s hair. “No you don’t,” Sunoo muttered earning a soft chuckle from the older. “We still haven’t talked about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sunghoon said and the younger sighed. “I know, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is that really what you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon let out a sad sigh. “Sunoo baby it’s not like I’ll ever be able to see my family anyway, I was sent here for a reason,” He paused. “I don’t want you to outlive me and get all sad when I die.” Sunoo laughed a bit at that. “You seem to have made up your mind already huh?” Sunoo replied. The older nodded, continuing to run his fingers through Sunoo’s hair. “Will your parents be okay with this?” Sunghoon asked cautiously. “If we just do it without telling them they’ll have no choice. I can get Sunha to help sneak some blood over here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon chuckled. “Well, when do you want to do it?” He asked the younger. Sunoo thought for a moment. “The ball is in like a week and a half right, it’ll take at least a week for you to adjust. So,” He paused. “How about before bed later?” Sunghoon nodded. “Whatever works best for you.” The older replied. Sunoo rolled over a bit, propping himself up with one arm and staring up at Sunghoon. “We should get up,” Sunoo mumbled. “Or, counterpoint, we stay like this for a few more minutes.” Sunghoon replied, giggling. “I like that idea much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunha was more than happy to help the new couple sneak around their parents and bring blood to Sunoo’s room after dinner. “Just be careful you two, and if you need me I’m just next door so holler,” Sunha said before closing the door and heading off to her room. A small basket with a few bags of blood sat on the small bench in front of Sunoo’s vanity. “Are you ready?” Sunghoon nodded, though a knot was forming in his stomach and he was definitely panicking but that's beside the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bed, Sunghoon was already seated. Sunoo walked over to the bed and sat down in front of Sunghoon. “Tilt your head to the side for me please.” The younger softly commanded. Sunghoon compiled, tilting his head to the left giving Sunoo good access to the right side of his neck. Sunoo took a deep breath, scooching forward ever so slightly as he bared his fangs. He smiled, one of his fangs peaking over his bottom lip. Oddly enough the sight calmed Sunghoon’s mind a bit. Sure the boy in front of him was capable of killing him right at that moment but he knew that is not how that would be going down. Sunoo looked rather cute like that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo placed one hand on Sunghoon’s waist as he leaned in. He pressed a soft kiss on Sunghoon's neck before digging his fangs in. This pain was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse than when Sunoo was merely feeding on his arm. Prior to this, Sunha and Sunoo had both warned the male against making too much noise as to not alert the vampire’s parents, so he bit his tongue. He bit it so hard that it drew blood. The taste of metal filling his mouth as his head began to pound and his mind became cloudy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream, to cry out in pain, to find some way to make it all stop. But instead, he bit his tongue and felt the warmth of tears slowly streaming down his face. His body felt numb and suddenly he was hyper-aware of his surroundings. Every little sound was a thousand times louder and he shut his eyes as all the colours in Sunoo’s room seemed ten times as bright as they should be. Sunoo pulled his fangs out and licked away the blood around the wound. He looked up at Sunghoon and wiped away the older’s tears. “It hurts so much,” Sunghoon quietly sobbed. “I know,” Sunoo softly whispered, placing gentle kisses all over Sunghoon’s neck and face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thirsty baby.” Sunghoon whined, weakly pulled Sunoo closer to him. “Nuh uh, you can’t feed from me yet,” Sunoo shook his head, standing up from his bed and grabbing one of the blood bags from the basket Sunha had left them. “Have this,” Sunoo passed over the bag which Sunghoon gladly accepted and sunk his little fangs into. Sunoo sat in front of the older, a small smile growing on his face. When Sunghoon finished the bag Sunoo reached forward, wiping away the blood that had gathered in the corners of his lips. “Sleep will help the headache go away,” Sunoo told the older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if I get to cuddle you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that Sunoo’s father was furious when he found out the stunt Sunoo, Sunghoon and Sunha had pulled would be a slight understatement, but the deed was done, and Sunoo and Sunghoon were very in love. That was a fact no one could dispute. Sunoo’s mother was actually quite happy for them saying she’d always known they’d end up together. The night after Sunghoon had turned Heeseung and Jake paid them a visit with the intention of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Jake just went through this a couple weeks ago, so maybe we’ll have some advice,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though they didn’t actually say anything the two vampires didn’t already know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay paid them a visit a few days later saying he needed to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunghoon the vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his own two eyes. “You look the same yet somehow paler,” Jay pointed out. Sunghoon grumbled something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your presence is making my head hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> which only made Jay and Sunoo laugh at his pain. Jay’s visit wasn’t long as he said he has an important date to get to but refused to give any idea to the younger vampires as to who this date was with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was three days before the ball when Niki and Jungwon paid them a visit. “So, how’s your first week </span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> ish? Of being a vampire?” Niki asked. The four of them were in the Kim’s family living room. “Gonna be honest with you, it kinda sucked, no pun intended.” The vampires laughed at Sunghoon’s answer. “My teeth hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> much and this one won’t let me feed from him,” Sunghoon said, pouting a bit. “I wonder if you’re really the older one in this relationship,” Jungwon giggled. Sunghoon scoffed, rolling his eyes at the younger’s comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I assume you two are coming to the ball together?” Niki said in a questioning manner but he was already certain that what he’d said was true. “Who else would we go with?” Sunoo asked, raising his brow. “No one, you two are too head over heels for each other to notice anyone else,” Sunha singsonged as she passed through the living room to get to the kitchen. “You suck!” Sunoo half yelled. “Blood yes,” The older snarkily replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo rolled his eyes. “I was actually thinking of going into town tomorrow to look for something to wear to the ball, I wonder if you two would like to join us?” Sunoo asked. The younger vampires exchanged a few looks before nodding. “We were going to hang out anyway,” Niki admitted. “Yeah when aren’t you two together?” Sunghoon asked with a laugh. The younger vampires pouted which made the older two burst into a fit of laughter. “You two are so easy to tie into a knot,” Sunoo commented. “Whatever,” Jungwon rolled his eyes. “Let’s meet in town at 2:30,” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball was set to begin around four in the morning, and go till nine. The palace was a very busy place leading up to four o’clock with servants rushing about decorating and making sure the ballroom was set to perfection. The kitchen was filled with chefs and assistants and the wonderful smell of food filled the walls of the castle. The queen had a dozen servants helping her get ready for the ball, making sure her dress was perfect and her hair did just the way she liked. The king finalized security details with the palace guards as the three teens slowly got ready in their rooms. Well, technically Jake was in Heeseung’s room but he’d moved into his room not long after he turned so it was their room now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue is a pretty colour on you,” Heeseung said as he wrapped his arms around Jake’s waist and looked at them in the mirror. “I think it looks nicer on you,” Jake replied, placing his hands atop Heeseung’s. The older just hummed, placing his chin on Jake’s shoulder. “I was trying to do my makeup dummy,” Jake said, turning his head a bit. “But you already look pretty,” Heeseung complimented. “Flattery is not going to get me to let you keep me from doing my makeup,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was worth a try,” Heeseung laughed, pulling his arms off Jake’s waist. “I’m going to go check on my mom,” The older said as he headed to the door. “You know where I’ll be.” Jake said, picking up an eye shadow brush. While the two older vampires got ready, Niki was laying down on his bed. Already dressed and ready with an hour to spare till guests would be arriving. Though he knew Jungwon would be here soon since the older had told him he’d be arriving earlier than his parents just to spend a little extra alone time with the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki sighed, though he enjoyed parties he was already rather tired today. He let his eyes fall close as he fell into a light slumber. He wasn’t asleep for long when there was a soft knock at his door. His eyes fluttered open to the familiar figure in his doorframe. “Come on don’t just stand there,” The younger mumbled. Jungwon let out a soft chuckle as he walked in, closing the door behind him. “You’re going to wrinkle your shirt babe,” Jungwon pointed out, sitting down beside Niki. “I know,” The younger said, sitting up a bit and instead laying his head in Jungwon’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited for the ball?” Jungwon asked. “Mmm I guess, I’m excited to see all of our friends dressed up.” Niki explained as Jungwon nodded along. “Sunoo’s family always arrives early right?” The older asked, earning a hum in response from Niki. “And Jay is always fashionably late.” Niki added. “Mmm and then there’s me,” Jungwon said, making Niki giggle. “You sir have boyfriend privileges.” The younger explained. Jungwon nodded and the two continued talking for the next little while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was four forty-five when the Kim family arrived. By this point, Niki and Jungwon had already moved to the ballroom along with Jake and Heeseung. The entrance to the ballroom was behind the grand staircase so when the doors opened for the first time, the attention of the four teen vampires was quickly moved over to the door. They watched as the Kim family walked in, first the parents, then Sunha, then Sunoo and Sunghoon. They all greeted the family as the parents headed over to their designated table. Sunoo, Sung Hoon and Sunha walked over to the table where the four teens were seated. “Morning boys I hope you all know that of the seven of us I am the best dress.” Sunha announced as they walked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would argue against that but it’s true,” Jungwon said. Sunha’s dress was a dark purple dress with a high waist just below her chest. The skirt of her dress was made of tulle in a similar shade to the bodice of the dress. The neckline was lined with little diamonds and around her neck lay a gold necklace with a small amethyst pendant. So yes, of the seven of them she was definitely the best dressed. “You should be thanking me, I’m the one that helped pick the dress.” Sunoo whined. Sunghoon chuckled as they took a seat at the table. “There’s nine chairs,” Sunoo pointed out, motioning to the two empty chairs left now that everyone was seated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay is bringing a date, but he refused to tell who it is.” Heeseung explained. “He finally got himself a date?” Sunha asked, a bit of disbelief on her face. “Good for him, good for him.” She laughed. “It’s just as surprising to us don’t worry,” Jake replied, causing everyone at the table to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More and more guests began arriving and it was now ten past four. Everyone stood up and the king and queen walked in. The king looked dashing in a black suit with red accents, though it probably helped that he stopped ageing at age thirty. The queen’s dress was of a deep red silk with a layer or two of tulle underneath it to fill it out. There was a train at that back that dragged about a meter or so behind her and a sweetheart neckline adorned with a diamond broach at the dip of the arches. Two small pieces of red tulle connected on either side of her arms to create faux sleeves and atop her head was a gorgeous crown crusted with diamonds of varying sizes. She was breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all for coming to the annual spring ball, it is our pleasure having you here at the palace.” The king spoke. “Food and blood wine will be served shortly and then the dancing will begin!” The queen exclaimed. A round of applause erupted throughout the ballroom then Niki and Heeseung stood up, giving a bow to the guests. It was five minutes later that Jay and his date finally arrived. They walked up to the table together and everyone gasped. “Your date is Geonu?” Heeseung exclaimed. “Is this why you weren’t telling us?” Niki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay chuckled as he and Geonu sat down. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jay admitted. “Oh Sunghoon, I don’t think you two have met before. Geonu this is Sunghoon, Sunoo’s boyfriend and Sunghoon this is Geonu my </span>
  <em>
    <span>—.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” “Boyfriend,” Geonu finished. A series of oohs and ahhs were heard around the table as the older vampire spoke. “God you guys are so embarrassing,” Jay sighed, rolling his eyes. “Oh but you love us,” Jungwon commented. “Yeah, I guess I do,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner itself was nothing special, blood wine was a new experience for both Jake and Sunghoon who’d both yet to have it since turning. Conversation was lively, jumping from topic to topic. At one point they were talking about taking Jake and Sunghoon hunting to which Sunha quickly cut off that conversation saying it was not a conversation they should be having at the dinner table and that they should continue it some other time but to definitely not leave her out as she hadn't gone hunting in ages. Sunoo rambled about how clingy and whiny Sunghoon was the night he turned which definitely embarrassed the older vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“He wouldn’t stop complaining about his teeth and he kept trying to get at my neck as we cuddle.” Sunoo explained. “Oh my god I get it I was a mess the night I turned please stop,” Sunghoon whined making everyone at the table laugh. “Oh no please do continue,” Niki snickered.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When the dinner ended and the music began, many guests took to the floor. “May I have this dance?” Heeseung asked, holding his hand out for Jake to take. “Of course,” Jake smiled, taking Heeseung’s hand as the older pulled him towards the dance floor. “Sunoo,” Sunghoon softly called. “May I have this dance?” The younger blushed and looked over to his sister. “Yeah yeah go dance I don’t need to dance with you tonight anyway, I have a pretty girl walking my way right now.” Sunha said, sticking her tongue out at the couple before she stood up, taking the hand of the pretty silver haired girl that had just approached their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo and Sunghoon burst out laughing before heading to the dance floor together. Jungwon slipped his hand into Niki’s and smiled. “Come on baby, let’s go.” Jungwon whispered in the younger’s ear. The tips of Niki’s ears went red as a shiver was sent down his spine. “Y-yeah,” He stuttered. Jungwon softly chuckled, pulling Niki out of his chair and up to the floor. That left only Jay and Geonu at that table. “Shall we?” The older asked, holding his hand out for Jay to take. The blonde smiled, taking Geonu’s hand and guiding him over to the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They danced gracefully around the ballroom, partners being passed off every so often. At one point the leading partners spun their partner and Sunoo ended up dancing with his sister after all. The night, or rather, early morning full of dancing was beautiful and full of life. And as the ball drew close to a close, the tempo of the music slowed and the dancers began gently swaying side to side. Sunha held her partner Miyoung close. Her hands resting on the girl's waist as they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Heeseung’s hands were at Jake’s waist as the younger loosely wrapped his arms around the older’s neck. Niki held Jungwon close as they swayed side to side, barely leaving any room to breathe between them. Sunoo’s head rested on Sunghoon’s shoulder. Their hands intertwined resting on Sunghoon’s chest as the older’s other free hand rested in the small of Sunoo’s back. Jay and Geonu swayed gently, eyes meeting every so often before looking away flustered. It was a beautiful moment for all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was already halfway through the sky as it began to peek through the tightly drawn curtains of the ballroom. This moment was definitely worth the risk it took to go out into the sun, but for now, they would relish in the feeling of holding someone they love so close as they gently rocked back and forth. You see, vampires aren’t all the heartless, blood sucking beasts humans make them out to be. They have just as many emotions and they love just as deeply. Jake and Sunghoon learned that first hand, and they were happy to say that they were glad to have turned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>